Legend of Zelda the unseen world
by Twinbell101
Summary: I hope you guys like it! Rated T just to be safe. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Need

**Okay this will be my first Zelda fanfic.**

**Its called "Legend of Zelda the unseen world". N****ow this story is not going to be what most people are used to.**

**I want my story to be unique.**** If you don't** **like it then you don'y have to read it.**

**I promise it will be posted today. Just giving you all the heads up.**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

~Chapter 1: Need~

It was dark and cold in the land of Hyrule. With the beginning of winter everyday life became a struggle.

Blizzards had been rampaging the kingdom for weeks. And it has yet to stop.

Some buildings were destroyed by the harsh winds, the water froze so people would have to go further to get it and the animals went into slumber. Making it harder to find food.

No one was able to stand the frozen weather. No one but me of course.

I'm sixteen years old, I have long red hair that goes to my hips, grayish blue eyes and a balanced sword at my side.

I live in the castle and I'm not really allowed to leave. But, I love adventure so I always find the right moment to escape.

Only just managing to slip away from my personal guards I make my way over to a large, hidden crack in the wall. Its hidden behind curtains and a heavy vase so it was never noticed before. I began to crawl through the tiny space. Once I made it out it was a clear shot to the forest. Nobody is outside.

Meaning there is no one to catch me.

I immediately broke into a run. Running was something I never tired of. The feeling of the wind in my ears, the way it hit my face. More importantly the feeling of pushing against it. Never not once giving it the chance to slow me down. That, for me, is the best feeling ever.

As I neared my destination the storm begins to calm.

After a long run across Hyrule I stop in front of the forest. Taking a moment to admire the beauty of the snow covered trees and to catch my breath. I walk along the path I had paved two years ago.

Everything sparkled. The trees, grass even the air as the snowflakes danced in the wind. Every step I took led me deeper into the forest.

A mile along I stop in front of a large, old tree. This is one of my favorite hangouts. Me and a friend of mine would come here all the time as kids. But, those days are long gone. Since he first became a night he's been hard at work. Whenever he finished a job he would get another that was harder than the last. So, now I'm on my own out here.

He would come to share a brief word with me before having to leave again. Only thing is...its not enough. I'm happy that he's doing things to help people, but I want us to explore places that no one in Hyrule has ever seen before, to find treasure that had been long since forgotten and to camp out under the stars when we would get so lost we couldn't even find our way home. Just like we used to.

Why did things have to change? Surely there was nothing wrong with a carefree lifestyle? Well my father thinks its wrong. Whenever I get dragged back home he'll come up to me absolutely fuming. Says I'm to much like my mother, Solana. In fact, I could be her perfect clone. The only difference between us is our eyes. Her Eyes were so green they could put the whole forest to shame.

She to loved adventure. She told me once that her favorite thing to do was meet new people. To help them and share the news. Never not once did she get tired of that lifestyle. Mother promised to take me somewhere amazing one day. Problem is, she never got the chance.

Mother had fallen very ill when I was ten years old. Nobody in the entire kingdom had the medicine to help her. The strongest, most experienced nights left to a country in the east. For those people had just discovered the cure for her illness. Unfortunately once the guards returned it was already to late. The journey for the cure lasted for five days. Mother passed away after the second day. There was one thing she said to me before she died "Always be yourself. no matter what" with that her eyes closed. Never to open again.

Smiling sadly to myself, I gaze at my feet. Ever since she passed and my friend joined the nights I have felt so alone. They both made me so happy before. _'There is nothing left for me here_. _While I grow the kingdom itself stays the same'_ that's why I decided to make a decision. I'm going to leave my home.

I need to see new sights and breath new smells. I need to be free.

I'm about to move closer to the tree when I hear footsteps quickly approaching me from behind. Turning around I see Link, my childhood friend, running towards me. _'Father must have sent him to bring me back' _ I thought to myself.

Link stopped in front of me and bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to return his breath to its normal rhythm. While gasping for air he looks at me with those deep blue eyes of his. Then he stands straight and looks at me "Princess Zelda, his highness has sent me to retrieve you" He calmly stated. I give him a nasty look "Link, I told you before when people aren't around I want you to call me Zel," Link shook his head at this "I'm sorry. But, as a night I'm required to call you 'Princess at all times" he explained.

_'Now I KNOW that things have changed'_ as kids I get never get him to stop calling me Zel.

I turn away from him and once again lay my gaze on the tree. "Why do things have to change? Before you became a night you were so carefree. we did everything together. Now days I hardly get to ever get top see you," I muttered sadly. Link moved to stand beside me "Things change because they have to. We can't remain children forever. Its a fact of life" he said.

_'Man, if this is how he's going to be how will I get away?'_ I have some of my things hidden in the hallow part of the tree. Things I do not want to leave behind. I begin looking around to try and find a way to distract him. So, the I can grab my stuff and run. He notices my sudden movement and gives me a questioning look "What are you doing?" He asked.

Before I could answer him there was a loud rustling in the bushes to the right of us. Link immediately moves in front of me and pulls out his sword "Who's out there? Show yourself!" He commanded. Wow. And I thought father was scary when he gave orders. _'Gasp, Wait! This could_ _be my chance_!" Quickly yet quietly I back away and pull my bag out of the hallow bit. Turn around and slowly make my way to my next destination.

~Links POV~

the large bush in front of me is waving around like mad. Its long branches thrashing around whipping me in the face. As I get closer I hold my breath. Grabbing the branches in the bush's center, readied my sword and pulled it all away to find...a trapped rabbit.

It squealed in terror upon seeing me and continued its pointless thrashing. "Whoa, hey its okay! I'm not going to hurt you," I assured it.

After carefully untangling the tiny creature I pick it up and place it on safer ground. "There ya' go," the rabbit was free. But strangely it did not move from its spot. In fact it just sat there and stared at me. It felt strange having an animal stare me down like this so I shooed it away. And just like that it left. But, not without another look over its shoulder.

"No worries princess. It was just a trapped rabbit," I call as I turn around. I blink a few times in confusion. Zelda was nowhere to be seen. "Princess, are you here?" No reply was heard "If this is your idea of a joke its not funny!" I look at the ground to study her walking pattern. They moved back, then over to the tree and went for the left of the forest.

"Why in Hyrule would she go That way?" Then the snowstorm began raging once more.

**To be continued.**

So what do you all think?

I'm a big Zelda fan but I wanted to do something different with her in my story.

As for Link I wanted him to be a bit like Vio from four swords. But, don't worry. He will gain the quality's of the Link we all know and love. Just not yet.

If you guys don't like my story you don't have to read it.

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry for the delay. I had trouble trying to figure out how to upload a chapter.**

**Now, just so** **there isn't any confusion this will be chapter two of my fanfic.**

**I know it says "Chapter 3" and all but that was a simple mistake. The last chapter is actually chapter 1: Need. Hopefully that will clear some things up.  
><strong>

**On with the story!**

**(I do not own the legend of zelda).**

~Chapter 2: Escape~

_'Brrrrr, when did the storm pick back up? Its freezing out here!'_ I love snow but I do not like the problems it causes. I mean, here I am trying to run away and I can't push against the wind. I can see the way out of the forest from where I am. I just can't get to it.

My legs are buried knee deep in snow and my hair is whipping all over the place. I try to move but I'm stuck in place. Gods, where did all this snow come from? Looking around everything is now covered winters cold white blanket. I can't determine the trees from the hills anymore.

My mind is rapidly running trying to figure a way out of this. I could dig my way out but I'm worried that something will fall out of my bag if I bend over. I could scream for help but there isn't any help for miles. My vision begins to blur and my head starts to spin. Right as I'm blacking out I feel something grab my arm. Then...silence.

~Dream~

I'm running through Hyrule garden in the middle of spring. The flowers this time of year were rather lovely. There were roses, Iris's, sunflowers you name it. Stopping for a moment I carefully pear through a particularly large group of flowers, as if trying to keep an eye out for something. I turn around only to be suddenly tackled by someone my own size. Me and the attacker roll around, me trying to stand, the other kid trying to hold me down.

We broke apart after a minute laughing. "Dang, Zel! I just can't hold you down! How did you get so strong?" Asked the little blond standing up offering me a hand. Swiping a tear from my eye and getting a hold of my laughter I take his hand "Well Link, daddy says that I get it from mommy," we both knew that my mother is strong and fearless. No one dared to mess with her. Not even my daddy.

"Well, I'm bored now. 'Gasp' hey lets go to the tree!" I whisper quietly knowing that the guards were nearby. "But, won't your dad get mad at you again? If your mom wasn't there who knows how much trouble you would have been in?" Link whispered back. I carefully dust off my dress and walk a little ahead of him "I know its wrong and all. But, we're still kids! We need to have as much fun as possible before we go and get all old and serious!" Links smiles at this "Yeah, you're right! What was I thinking? Though, I doubt you'll ever change." He grabs my hand and we sneak away, under the castle wall. We dug it up under a bush so no one would find it.

We crawled through the dry, dark tunnel until we reached the other side of the wall. Carefully peaking my head out, I look to make sure we could get away unnoticed. "Okay, we're good, Link!" I whisper to my companion once the coast was clear. I clime out of the hole Link quickly fallowing behind me. Once we are both out of the tunnel we dash through the town and head towards the forest. Hiding every now and then whenever we saw someone, but still making our way around. By the time we make it to the forest the day was already nearing its end.

Link stopped and noticed how little time they had left "Hey, Zel? Do you think, maybe, we should go back? Its going to get dark out soon," he informed me. Giving him a big grin I let go of his hand and cross my arms "Why are you so worried, Link? We have camped out in these woods plenty of times. We know, better then anybody, that there is nothing to be afraid of," Shooting her a look of determination he walks ahead "Yeah, you're right! I guess the stupid growing thing is already happening to me. I've never worried about anything before," Giggling, I run ahead of him and yell behind my back "Then lets hurry and have all the fun we can before the 'stupid growing thing' makes you all boring and stuff!" "Yeah!" He yells and we both run into the the familiar green woods.

Everything was so fun in those says.

'_I knew you would change. But, that didn't stop the pain I felt upon losing you'._

Something was tickling my nose I brush it off and roll onto my left side. Yet the tickle still comes back. I open my eyes and see a cute little puppy sniffing my face. It had brown fur with black and darker brown spots scattered on its pelt. With white paws and a speck of white on its tail tip. Its eyes were a light shade of brown.

I sit up and realize I'm in a white room with brown wooden furniture. The bed I'm sitting in is also wooden with a soft mattress and warm blankets. The window to the left of me is open and light was streaming through it. Giving the room a very welcoming feeling. I stand up and notice that I'm wearing a blue sleeping gown. Now I am worried about what had occurred while I was unconscious.

There was a knock on the door and a lovely women entered the room. She looks like she may be in her mid twenties. She had long brown hair that was tied up in a ribbon, beautiful blue eyes and an orange dress decorated with various flowers. "Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked in a kind motherly tone. "Uh, well..." I tried to get my words in order but being a young girl I feel very intimidated talking to someone prettier than me. "I...I'm fine," I reply sitting back on the bed.

"I see, that's good. I was out trying to find a friend who had left the safety of our home. But, then I found you instead. What were you doing out in that storm anyway?" '_Oh, gods how am I going to explain this?' _" I was leaving Hyrule so I could go and travel the world," I explain hastily. At least that part isn't a lie. And it seemed to convince her as well. "Ah, now I understand. By the way, my name is Zaria. Nice to meet you," She held out her hand in greeting. I slowly reach for her hand quickly trying to think of a name other then 'Zelda' "I'm...Rose" Taking her hand and shaking it. '_Real nice, Zel. Real nice' _I mentally smacked myself for coming up with such a boring name.

"Listen I really appreciate you helping me but I have to go," I turn around and looked around for my bag but its not here. Turning to Zaria I ask "Um, do you know where my bag is? I can't leave without it," She leaves the room for a quick moment and comes back with my bag. I tore it from her hands and sifted through it to see if everything was still there. sighing in relief I tie it back up '_Thank the Gods. Its all still here'_ "You must have something very important in there if you would worry about it so much," Zaria spoke up. "Yeah, its got some keep sakes from my mom in here," carefully placing the bag around my shoulder I walk out of the room.

Zaria moved ahead of me and blocked my way "I'm sorry but you can't walk outside in this weather. Let alone in a nightgown," Looking down I remember that I didn't have my armor. "So, where are my clothes?" Zaria led me to a small room and showed me that my armor had been cleaned, clothes washed and my shoes which had been a little torn here and there were repaired.

As I picked up the newly cleaned armor I saw my sword sitting in the corner of the room. I turn to Zaria "Um, I'd like to get changed now. If you don't mind," She gave nodded and walked out of the room. After getting dressed I check myself in the mirror that was standing by the wall. _Hmm, nothing seems to be out of place. Zaria must really knows how to handle this stuff._

Looking outside I noticed that the storm had died down a little. Still snowing like crazy, but its easier to see where I'd be going now. And I can most definitely handle a strong wind. I walk out of the room with my bag over my shoulder and my sword at my side.

Zaria is sitting at a nice wooden table reading a book drinking tea when she see's me come out "Or are you leaving already?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks for helping me. If there's ever anything you need please tell me," slightly bowing my head to her I leave her home. But, she quickly chases after me "Wait! do you even know where you're going? I don't want you to get lost," _Gods, I didn't think of that! _"Ehehehe, now that you mention it, I don't know where I am. Could you point me to the docs? I plan on leaving by boat," "Yes, I can point you in that direction. here this map should help," After showing me exactly were I need to go, I continue my journey.

**TBC.**


End file.
